


The Epic Debate

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Series: Winter/Holiday Fics During or Prior to 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Candy Canes, Cold, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Marichat, Marshmallows, Winter, balcony, heck yeah balcony baby, marichat fluff, marinette's balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: This is the epic battle that will settle, once and for all, the great dispute between hero and civilian. This is truly the culmination of every conflict between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Winter/Holiday Fics During or Prior to 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The Epic Debate

“Marshmallows!”

“Candy canes!”

If someone were to walk onto Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s balcony right now, then they would likely be very surprised. To be fair, it is a reasonably shocking sight - a fairly feline superhero, with ears back and tail lashing, in the middle of a heated argument with a teenage girl in footie pajamas, slippers, two jackets, mittens, and a fluffy beanie with a pompom top. Both were holding steaming cups of what was presumably hot chocolate, while one clutched a bag of fluffy marshmallows and the other clung to a fistful of candy canes.

“Marshmallows and hot chocolate are classic! You can’t just bring your candy canes in here and wreck that, you heathen!”

“You dip candy canes in your cocoa and then both get a taste of the other! Whoever heard of dipping marshmallows?”

“Whoever heard of dipping candy canes? You’re the only person to do that in...all of Paris!”

“I bet 10 euros that Ladybug does too.”

The balcony went deathly quiet. Chat Noir seemed to mull it over.

“You’ve got yourself a bet, Princess.”

“Shake on it.”

They each put down their respective cocoa containers to shake hands. When they went to pick them up and have a nice sip, both teens tasted an odd surprise.

“This is weirdly sweet?”

“Is this...mint?”

They hastily swapped containers. A few moments of silence passed, and then -

“I really like your cocoa!”

Both stared at the other. The statement had been made by both superhero and civilian. Slowly, both parties grabbed a sufficient amount of their respective topping to give to the other.

That’s the story of why Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir both like their hot chocolate with marshmallows and at least one candy cane.

That’s also the story of why, a week later, a smug Marinette was 10 euros richer and a certain (actually responsible) kwami was just a bit more exasperated.


End file.
